Shizuo Heiwajima
Shizuo Heiwajima (平和島 静雄, Heiwajima Shizuo) is the man renowned as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He currently works as Tanaka Tom's bodyguard, and he is shown to be familiar with some of the major characters in the series, including Orihara Izaya and Celty Sturluson. In the anime he is voiced by Ono Daisuke. Characteristics Shizuo is usually seen wearing his trademark bartender suit and blue sunglasses. Most of the time his personality is rather simple; he is normally quiet and nondescript, and usually simply follows Tanaka Tom around as his bodyguard. However, Shizuo has a very short fuse, and when angered, his body "acts on its own," and he fights with incredible strength. Despite his destructive tendencies, he apparently doesn't like violence. He is, along with Orihara Izaya and the Dollars, one of the people Kida Masaomi warned Mikado to stay away from, telling him to 'not hesitate to run from him' in the manga. Shizuo had always had amazing strength from a very early age, allowing him to pick up refrigerators, and use things like furniture as projectiles. However, in doing so, he would always injure himself, as his body cannot keep up with the amount of stress he puts on it when he fights. This leads one to conclude that his power is the natural full potential of human beings. Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury; unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Shizuo doesn't have this ability, and is capable of using his full strength at will. His power is described in the novels as the naturally unlimited form of human strength, and Kishitani Shinra likens it to the incredible "adrenaline power" that people get in times of emergency. Although he was always injured as a child, the fact that he could always fully exert himself meant that his body quickly strengthened itself and caught up. Now, as an adult, he is able to use his power without destroying his own body. Despite the fact that Shizuo uses his power very often, he doesn't like violence, and apparently hates the fact that he is so strong. This is probably the result of events in his childhood where his strength caused others to fear him, alienating him from others at school, and even at times inadvertently hurting people he cares for. It wasn't until his run-in with the Saika Army that he was able to accept himself the way he was, since they claimed to "love" him because of his strength. Shizuo then let himself loose; outsiders believe that the "Slasher" incidents ended when he went after Shizuo (it was actually when Sonohara Anri defeated Niekawa Haruna, but Shizuo still beat up many of Saika's daughter blades and only stopped fighting when they did). Shizuo is also capable of often superhuman parkour moves, most likely a result of his own strength and from years of hunting down Orihara Izaya, who is very good at running away from him. Shizuo and Orihara share an intense animosity, and simply seeing Izaya on the street usually results in Shizuo hurling a trash can/vending machine at him while he flees. Background The first time Shizuo used his power was when he was a child, and his little brother, Heiwajima Kasuka ate his pudding without permission. Shizuo then went into a rage, picking up the fridge with the intention of throwing it. Although he just ended up with broken bones, this was quite an amazing feat for a small child. Since then, he used it whenever he got mad at somebody, hurling desks at school and just randomly beating people up. Unfortunately he still had the body of a child (which isn't very strong) and his body could not keep up with him, and he frequently injured himself. :He has a younger brother, Kasuka, who is a top idol under the showbiz name of Hanejima Yuuhei. Shizuo truly loves his brother (even though Kasuka stole his pudding), who also gave him multiple bartender outfits which he always wears. He is also a long-time acquaintance of Celty. : :His first and last name translate literally into "serene man" and "peaceful island" respectively. He stated that he grew up in a perfectly normal family, and the first apparent display of his immense strength was when he tried to throw a refrigerator at his brother for eating his pudding. The strain was too much for his body, and he ended up in the hospital. This was the beginning of many more fits of anger, and of course, more injuries - not only to him. Shinra, his classmate, theorized that though every human is capable of immense strength in times of stress, their brain makes sure that they don't hurt themselves by exerting full strength at all times. However, Shizuo's brain simply doesn't work that way. His brain doesn't stop him when he's angry, so he can use all of his power whenever he wants. However, the strain of this feat always damaged his body. During his elementary school years, Shizuo met a young woman working at a bakery while walking home with Kasuka. She noted that she always saw him with injuries, and told him to drink milk. She was one of the few people who were kind to Shizuo, and he began to care for her deeply. But one day, when he was walking home with his brother, he saw the woman in the bakery being assaulted by several men. He lost his temper and nearly destroyed the bakery, even hurting the woman who was so kind to him. Horrified, Shizuo never talked to her again. : :After this incident, Shizuo decided to stop holding back. Since he wouldn't be able to anyway, why try at all? His muscles and bones became stronger each time he used his power, up until the point that he no longer hurt himself when he fought. Known as one of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro, Shizuo defeated anybody who tried to challenge him, making sure that they wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. He was fired from many jobs because of his explosive temper. However, he managed to keep a job at a bar as the bartender for longer than usual. This was when Kasuka brought him his trademark bartender clothes. So Shizuo had a relatively peaceful period of time, working as a bartender. : :This, of course, couldn't last. Izaya Orihara framed him for a crime that remains unclear. He was found innocent, but he was still fired. At this time, Tom Tanaka, one of his old classmates, asked him to work with him as a debt collector. Basically, he's Tom's bodyguard. He beats up people who try to attack him, or won't pay up. : :Still, he doesn't like violence. : :His voice actor is Daisuke Ono. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Trivia * His name is ironic. Heiwa (平和) means "Peace/Harmony" while Jima (島) means "Island", leading his last name to translate to "Peaceful Island". Shizu (静) means "Quiet" and "o" (雄) means "Hero/Masculine/Leader", leading his first name to translate to "Quiet Hero". Category:Characters